Big Green Military
Big Green's army is sorted into different groups. First Squad Big Green's elite all-purpose team. They often go to save Commander ApeTrully when he is captured. * Mr. No Hands - Field commander of First Squad prior to The Rise of Lin Chung. Classified as Hero 020 * Lin Chung - Leader of First Squad after The Rise of Lin Chung and at all times in Mr. No Hands' absence. Classified as Hero 006 * Mystique Sonia - Classified as Hero 103 * Mighty Ray - Classified as Hero 025 * Jumpy Ghost Face - The king of the rabbits. Classified as Hero 088 Second Squad Big Green's second best warriors. They are insanely jealous of First Squad. * Alpha Girl - Field commander of Second Squad. Classified as Hero 101 * Kowloon - Classified as Hero 023 * Hurricane Lee - Classified as Hero 022 * Archer Lee - Classified as Hero 009 * Golden Eye Husky - The king of the ligers. Classified as Hero 093 Air Force The Big Green Air Force fight for Big Green in the skies. * Master Chou - Leader of the Air Force. Classified as Hero 086 * Rosefinch - Classified as Hero 104 * Burly - Classified as Hero 065 * Mano - Classified as Hero 083 * Air Force Staff - The staff members that serve the Air Force * Bats - Use their mind-reading abilites to help the pilots in combat ** Bat King - The king of the bats. * Hens - Act as gunners on the planes with their egg shooting abilities ** Hen Queen - The queen of the hens. Tank Army The Tank Army is one of the most powerful forces, and one of the most used army by ApeTrully. Their tanks are giant calabash gourds attached to tank treads. The troops fire the tanks by placing cannonballs into the firing hole and punching them. *Tank Commander - Leader of the Tank Army. Classified as Hero 085 *Tank drivers *Tank gunners Navy The Navy of Big Green protect Big Green from water attacks, or go on underwater missions. They are highly competent and have one of the best track records in all of Big Green's military. Members include: *The Sailor Brothers - Classified as Heroes: 028, 029 and 030. *Lady Green - Classified is Hero: 059. *Sammo Whale - One of Big Green's major forms of aquatic transport. Classified as Hero: 044 *The sea kings: **Shark King - Sometimes works as Sammo's barnacle remover. Classified as Hero: 031 **Stingray King - Classified as Hero: 026 **Blowfish King - Classified as Hero: 027 **Octopus King - Classified as Hero: 008 **Lanternfish King - Sometimes works as a replacement for Sammo on missions to extremely deep parts of the ocean. Infantry An elite team of warriors led by Redface Kwan. They are also expert in stealth combat. *Redface Kwan - The leader of the infantry. Classified as Hero: 005 *Infanty Soldiers Anti-Air Units They protect Big Green from direct attacks, primarily those from the air. *Air Defense Captain - Classified as Hero: 055 *Anti-Air Units Other Commander ApeTrully Commander ApeTrully is the leader of Big Green. He is classified as Hero: 001. Woo the Wise Woo the Wise is Big Green's inventor. He is classified as Hero: 003. Turtle Cannons The turtles serve as a mode of transportation for First Squad and Second Squad when they travel. They are classified as Hero: 075. Wu Song Wu Song is Big Green's dentist. He is classified as Hero: 014. Gardener Ching Gardener Ching is Big Green's gardener who grows the large calabash gourds for the Tank Army's tanks. Category:Big Green Category:Humans Category:Animal Leaders Category:Animals